


Playing Games

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenka punishes Da Boyz for allowing themselves to get hanged in Zumzum. Brought on by Maxim mentioning Jenka was going to "keel" them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

“How could hyu eediots be zo schtupid,” Jenka roared at the three as she came into the clearing.   
“B-But ve found de Heterodyne, she iz-.” Dimo doubled over when Jenka’s fist slammed into his stomach.  
“Hyu ALLOWED dem to string hyu up on a gallowz und hyu could hafe been keeled!” She yelled at them, letting out all the pent up rage and fear she’d felt since she saw them swaying in the breeze in the town square.   
The trio lowered their ears in submission, hoping she would take pity on them and not tear them limb from limb for their stupidity.   
“J-Jenka p-pleaze,” Oggie whimpered as the three clung to each other, scared witless by their leader’s rage.   
She turned to Furst. “Take dese eediots back to de cave.”  
The bear stood up, stretched, yawned and shook out his coat before lumbering over to growl menacingly at them. The three obeyed, knowing both woman and bear would kill them if they tried to resist. 

“Anytink but dis,” Maxim pleaded with Jenka after she told them what their punishment would be.   
“Vould hyu rather Hy disemboweled hyu? It vould take avhile for de gurl to fix dat.”  
Maxim shook his head and blushed, dreading the humiliation to come.   
Jenka signaled to Furst and the great bear used his enormous size to block the exit, effectively trapping the Jaegers with her. She than approached them, grabbing Dimo by the ear and dragging him with her to the back of the cave, where she found a good sized rock and proceeded to pull him over her lap. Oggie and Maxim flinched as she yanked his pants down and unmercifully spank him, making him yelp and squirm to avoid the painful blows. Soon he was lying limp and sobbing, not even attempting to keep up his normal tough guy act. When she was done she unceremoniously dumped him off her lap and went for her next victim.   
By the time she was done all three of the monsters sat with their backs against the wall, whimpering and snuggling against each other for comfort.   
“Dat vill teach hyu tree to play gamez vit humanz,” she scolded as she turned her back to them and walked out of the cave, Furst lumbering behind her. 

She returned an hour later, a fat deer slung over Furst’s back. As soon as she removed the deer he went over to his corner and plopped down, keeping an eye on her and the deer. She butchered it and put the pieces on the spit, turning them so they would cook evenly.

“Foodz ready boyz,” she called out as she put the pieces on a large wooden platter.   
One by one the Jaegers slowly approached her, still cautious after witnessing, and feeling, her fury.   
“Hy vill not hurt hyu any more,” she promised, motioning them to come closer.   
Soon their stomachs won out over any residual fear and they tore into the meat like starving wolves, stopping just short of devouring it all so that their leader would have her share.   
Once done all four retired to the pile of blankets in the back of the cave, Dimo and Maxim snuggling against her sides as Oggie used her thigh as a pillow.   
“My boyz,” she said softly as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the pack.


End file.
